KAOL
by AiyanaStone
Summary: Sequel-ish to Death By Breakfast, but can easily be read as a stand-alone. It's up to the NCIS team to try and stop an assassination attempt on the President. Will they lose some of their own along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, Jimmy would be a doctor by now.

"Anything, Ducky?" Gibbs asked, walking into Autopsy, narrowly missing walking straight into Jimmy Palmer.

"I can surmise he was poisoned. I sent samples up to Abby, she should be able to tell you more," Ducky answered.

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs called as he walked out, intent on heading for Abby's lab.

Ducky turned to Jimmy, "By the way," He started turning around, and opening a drawer. He pulled out a small wrapped box, "Happy Birthday, Mr Palmer."

Jimmy looked taken aback. "Why, uh, thank you, Doctor," Jimmy took the offered gift.

"Well, go on, open it," Ducky encouraged.

Jimmy nodded. He opened the box, revealing a golden pocket watch, Jimmy's eyes widened, "Doctor…"

"Turn it over, Mr Palmer," Ducky told him. Jimmy nodded again, and carefully lifted the watch. He turned it over to reveal an inscription.

_Dr James Palmer, M.D._

"Doctor?" Jimmy asked softly.

Ducky held out a picture frame. Jimmy took it, looking at the piece of paper inside. It was his medical degree. "Really?"

Ducky nodded. "Congratulations, Doctor Palmer," Ducky said with a smile.

"Now, take this up to Abby," He said, handing Jimmy a sample jar.

"Right away, doctor," Jimmy walked out, a slight bounce to his step, and a huge smile on his face.

--

Jimmy walked into Abby's lab. Abby turned her music down. She took a moment to look at Jimmy's expression. She put on a matching smile, "Congratulations, Jimmy!"

She hugged him, "Ducky told us!"

"Thanks Abby," He said, putting the jar down.

--

As he walked back down to Autopsy, Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Ziva all congratulated him as well.

A/N: That was very short...sorry. Here is the requested sequel, guesses as to the full title should be PMed to me. Let me know what you thought, if I should keep going, or scrap the story! I'm writing two multi-chapter fics as well as betaing, so please, let me know if I seem to be ignoring this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Ricin

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait...we have Castor Beans. YES!

Chapter 2: Ricin

"The senator was poisoned! With ricin!" Abby announced.

"With what?" Tony asked, confused.

"Ricin. It's a poison found in Castor Beans," She explained.

"That matches the murders of various political figures, from mayors, to senators, and…" Abby trailed off.

"And?" Gibbs asked sharply.

"And the threat of assassination on the President," She said, horrified.

"DiNozzo!"

"Go to Chicago, and get the President back to DC, on it Boss!" Tony said, grabbing his coat and hurrying to the elevator.

--

Three days later:

"Another Senator, Jethro?" Ducky asked with a frown, "Why are we investigating this?"

"Started with a Navy SEAL, then Marines, now progressed to this. We're working in cooperation with the FBI, Secret Service, and the CIA," Gibbs said coldly.

"The CIA?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"No idea. They wanted in, Director had no choice," Gibbs answered.

"Have you heard from Anthony?" Ducky asked softly.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head, "Not yet, we're preparing a team. We'd like you to go."

Ducky looked up, "I'm sure Mr…I mean Dr Palmer is more than capable."

Jimmy looked over, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Fine, Jimmy, with me!" Gibbs ordered, walking out. Jimmy followed.

--

"Right, David, McGee, Palmer, you're to go to Chicago, find DiNozzo, and make sure the President gets back to DC, ASAP," Gibbs explained one final time at the airport.

The trio nodded, before boarding the plane.

A few minutes after take-off, as the seatbelt sign clicked off, McGee paled.

"McGee?" Jimmy asked softly.

Tim leaned forward, and was sick in the air-sickness bag. As Jimmy tried to calm McGee, Ziva's brown eyes scanned the crowd. There were some business-type people, a few tourist types, 6 men, 12 women, 3 older men, one travelling with an older woman Ziva assumed was his wife, and an old woman. Nothing out of the ordinary.

--

Two days, 21 hours, and 49 minutes previously:

Tony walked over to the part of the airport housing Air Force One. As he approached the man servicing the planes, he heard a single footfall behind him. As he turned, he felt something hard hit the side of his head, and he vaguely saw a woman's form before everything went black.

A/N: There you have it. Thanks to losingmymind2 for guessing! I will use her guess as a title for a later story. Any guesses should be PMed to me! Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3: Mrs Mallard

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot! Yay! As well as the twists in this chapter, and the ones planned for the next one!

Chapter 3: Mrs Mallard

After the plane landed, Ziva went to check out the far part of the airport, and McGee and Palmer went the other way. They would find Tony, and get the President back to DC.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. That old woman looked remarkably familiar. "Mrs Mallard!" He called.

She turned. "Oh!" She hurried over to him.

"Mrs Mallard, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm shopping," She said softly.

"You need to go home. I'll call Dr Mallard," Jimmy said, pulling out his cell phone.

"But, I'm shopping," Mrs Mallard argued.

Jimmy quickly dialled the familiar number.

"_Dr Palmer?" _Ducky's voice sounded through the phone.

"Doctor, your mother is here, in Chicago," Jimmy said.

"_Mother? Why? She should be at home with the nurse!"_ Ducky muttered.

"I know Doctor, what do you want me to do?" Jimmy asked.

"_Send her home! Call and tell me which airport, and what time, so I can go retrieve her," _Ducky ordered.

"Yes Doctor, Goodbye," Jimmy hung up. "Mrs Mallard, we're going to get you on a plane, so you can go home and finish your shopping," He told the old woman gently.

She nodded. "Good boy!"

Jimmy took her arm, and led her into the departure terminal.

--

McGee watched him go. A few moments later, he watched Mrs Mallard walk out of the terminal again.

--

Jimmy walked into the terminal with Mrs Mallard. She pulled him over to an empty seating area. "Yes Mrs Mall-?" Jimmy started, when he felt a hand one his shoulder. He turned, and saw a younger woman, she smiled at him, before she took one hand from behind her back. She swung, and there was a sickening _**CRACK**_ as it made impact. Jimmy sank to the floor.

She waited, and nodded to Mrs Mallard. She took Jimmy's arms, and dragged him out.

Mrs Mallard walked out of the terminal.

--

McGee walked over to her. "Mrs Mallard? What happened to Jimmy?" He asked her.

"Who are you?!" She cried, turning to him.

"My name is Timothy McGee, I work with your son," He said.

Mrs Mallard's eyes softened, "Donnie? I'm shopping for his birthday."

Tim nodded, "Yes, I know. He's waiting for you, wondering why you haven't come home for his birthday," Tim said, playing along.

"I've missed it!? Oh no! I have to get home!" She cried.

Tim nodded, "I'm here to get you home." He took her arm, and led her back into the departure terminal. The next thing he knew, he felt the cloth on his nose and mouth, and then everything went dark.

--

Ziva turned into the section of the airport housing Air Force One. She heard a footfall behind her. Her Mossad training kicked in. She turned, prepared to fight, only to find no one behind her.

Eyes narrowed, and senses alert, she stepped onto the plane. Ziva heard a slight hissing sound, and then everything dissolved away from in front of her, as she lost consciousness.

A/N: That took on a life of it's own as I was writing it. As always, guesses as to the full title sould be PMed to me. It should be getting more obvious now. I'm really sorry, I thought I posted this two days ago. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, as it's finished.


	4. Chapter 4: The Explosion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh! I own the chapter title!! YAY!

A/N: The timing in this chapter is a little different. Everything happening to Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, and Tim, happens 6 hours prior to Gibbs and Ducky. Mrs Mallard is at the same time as Gibbs and Ducky. If you still don't understand, let me know, and I'll try to explain it better.

Chapter 4: The Explosion

Pain. Of everything around him, pain was the first thing Tony noticed. He opened his eyes very slowly. The cabin of a plane. Tony blinked, and noticed that it was the cabin of Air Force One.

A soft moan sounded from his right. Tony's eyes immediately searched for the source of the sound. Tony slowly crawled over, "Jimmy?" He asked softly, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Jimmy asked, opening his eyes, and finding the worried agent's hovering over him.

"Tony," He corrected absently, "You know what happened?"

Jimmy shook his head, and then winced. Maybe moving his head wasn't the smartest idea. Tony's hand didn't move from his shoulder, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Agent McGee, Officer David and I were sent out here to find out what happened to you, and get the President back to DC," Jimmy explained.

"Ziva, and McGeek? Where are they?" Tony asked sharply.

Jimmy pointed to the part of the room Tony hadn't looked yet. The unconscious forms of the other two lay slumped on the floor. Tony hurried over, and checked each one's pulse. Both were strong and steady.

--

"Any word from Jimmy and the others?" Ducky asked, concerned.

Gibbs shook his head. "None. I think it's time I went out there," Gibbs said slowly.

"I'm going with you," Ducky said firmly. Gibbs nodded, and together they left Autopsy.

--

McGee and Ziva woke around the same time. The four spent the better part of 6 hours searching for a way out.

--

Mrs Mallard and the younger woman sat together at a coffee shop, plotting the assassination of the President. Finally, as they left, Mrs Mallard took her purse, and hit the other woman on the back of the head. She proceeded to drag the body to a back alley, and beat her to death. She didn't play that.

--

Gibbs and Ducky landed. Gibbs immediately went and got the President on a plane to DC. Air Force One remained in the Chicago airport. The pair saw Mrs Mallard walking toward Air Force One. They hurried to catch up with her.

--

Tony struck the wall with his fist. Almost 7 hours and they still had no way out.

--

As Gibbs and Ducky turned the corner, they saw Mrs Mallard step into Air Force One. The next thing they knew was a bright flash and a loud noise. All the planes, and the hanger of Air Force One exploded in a huge fireball.

Fini

A/N:Well, there you have it! The title was: Kick Ass Old Lady. Thanks for reading!! Oh! A cookie to anyone who can tell me the single reference I made to the Clown. Cheers!


End file.
